Dearest Flower
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Chapter 2! Aku—Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke yang Agung—tidak bisa berdiri lama-lama di depan gadis itu, tidak bisa menatap matanya lebih dari dua detik, tidak bisa bernapas teratur saat di dekatnya, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih tiap kali bersebelahan dengannya. Karena dia adalah... /Mind to RnR? :3
1. Phase 1 : Dream

_Everybody hates me, but you love me  
_

_.  
_

_._

_It's all I need that you clap for me  
_

_._

_.  
Everyone in the world is my Anti-fan. You know why I smile though?_

_._

_.  
It's all I need that you are on my side_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Dearest Flower**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Phase 1 : Dream

.

.

.

.

Satu,

dua,

tiga,

empat,

lima,

enam,

tujuh.

Tujuh.

.

.

Hn. Tujuh.

Iris kelamku menangkap tujuh anak perempuan sedang menatapku penuh damba.

Cih, mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan gelagatnya yang tertangkap basah itu. Yah... buatku ini sudah biasa, bahkan puluhan pasang mata tertuju padaku pun sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari di sekolah.

Asal kalian tahu, aku ini: **Uchiha Sasuke**. Saat ini duduk di bangku kelas tiga di sebuah SMA swasta paling elit di Tokyo. Sekolah yang berisi ratusan anak konglomerat, ratusan gadis cantik, dan ratusan mobil mewah di parkiran luasnya itu.

Hidupku? Hn. Bergelimang harta keluarga Uchiha yang dikenal tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan lima tanjakan. Koleksi segala _gadget_ terbaru merupakan hobiku tersendiri. Tapi jangan salah. Berbeda dengan anak-anak orang kaya lainnya, aku memiliki otak jenius dan kemampuan tiada tara. Harga diriku ini sangat sangat mahal, tinggi, dan kokoh seperti semen tiga roda.

Harus kuakui aku ini populer, _yaiyalah. _Seringkali para siswi di sekolah menjadikanku tokoh utama dalam cerpen fiksi mereka di mading. Bukannya peduli, tapi entah kenapa aku suka membacanya diam-diam. Sekali lagi kutekankan, bukannya apa-apa. Aku hanya mengawasi mereka supaya tidak melakukan pembunuhan karakterku dan mencemarkan nama baik Uchiha.

Urusan percintaan, aku mendapat julukan _'Reinkarnasi Giacomo Casanova'_. Bukan satu dua wanita yang menganggapku _playboy,_ bajingan, kadal, buaya, kurang ajar, brengsek, dan sebutan lain-lainnya yang mencerminkan tabiatku. Tapi yang seperti itu tetap saja tidak mempan menepis niat ratusan gadis lainnya untuk mengutarakan cinta padaku.

Tidak jarang aku bergonta-ganti pacar, tidak jarang pula aku menolak orang. Tentu saja aku masih pilah-pilih dan tidak asal nerima. Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan membuat program audisi dengan sistem voting untuk semua wanita itu.

Ayahku, Presiden Direktur Uchiha Enterprise. Uchiha Fugaku.

Ibuku, ibu rumah tangga biasa yang kerjaannya arisan, belanja, kuliner dan sebangsanya. Uchiha Mikoto.

Kakakku, eksekutif muda yang jabatannya setingkat di bawah Ayah. Uchiha Itachi.

Sementara aku? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa di masa depan.

Yang pasti, hidupku akan **jauh** dari kata **susah**. Camkan itu.

Tapi, di atas segala kesempurnaanku itu, ada satu kejanggalan yang tak bisa kuhindari. Entah otakku ini yang _error_ atau organ hatiku mengalami komplikasi kronis, faktanya diam-diam aku memendam perasaan pada seseorang. Ya... mengatakan cinta memang keahlianku, tapi **terkecuali** padanya. Aku—Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke yang Agung—tidak bisa berdiri lama-lama di depan gadis itu, tidak bisa menatap matanya lebih dari dua detik, tidak bisa bernapas teratur saat di dekatnya, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih—dengan kata lain: berpikiran kotor—tiap kali bersebelahan dengannya.

Aku tidak tahu aku mengidap penyakit langka apa stadium berapa, tapi hal-hal tersebut diatas selalu terjadi setiap kali ada _'dia'_. Aku menyukainya, sejak pertama kali bertemu di pengkolan gerbang sekolah kami. Dia... bukanlah satu dari seratus gadis yang akan menyambutku datang seperti _fansgirl_ lainnya, dia juga bukan salah satu pengirim surat cinta rahasia di loker sepatuku, dan yang pastinya harus kuakui juga—dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu, teman-temanku selalu menertawakanku jika mendengar curahan hatiku tentangnya. Terutama si _dobe_ Naruto, tawanya mesti paling keras jika aku mulai membahas _'dia'_.

Kadang _'dia'_ menyapaku, tapi aku tak menjawabnya. Lidahku terlalu kaku untuk sekedar membalas sapaan hangatnya. Kadang juga dia menawarkan sesuatu untukku, dan refleks aku menolaknya tatkala aku takut dia menangkap gerak-gerik sumringahku yang pastinya tidak elit. Aku akan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain ketimbang harus pusing-pusing memikirkan _'dia'_. Tapi pada akhirnya… dialah sumber fantasi permanenku disaat aku sendiri, dialah sosok yang kerap bermain dalam mimpi indahku—mimpi erotisku setiap sebulan sekali.

Karena dia adalah—

"Hoi! Melamun saja, _teme!"_ aku bergeming sesaat mendapati Naruto menepuk bahuku keras dari belakang. Sial, berani-beraninya dia menginterupsi lamunanku. "Mikirin apa, sih? Si _ehem-ehem_ lagi?"

_**JLEB!**_

Oke. Bagaimana si bodoh ini bisa tahu? Apakah di jidatku tertulis nama _'dia'?_

"Tadi… sepuluh menit yang lalu, dia duduk di sini." aku tersenyum sesaat menyandarkan punggungku pada salah satu kursi kantin sekolah. Kursi ini, sangat beruntung bisa diduduki makhluk seindah dirinya. Dan akulah yang akan menghapus jejak-jejak auranya sebelum ada orang lain yang duduk di sini juga.

"_Tch, _terus kalau dia duduk di sini kau juga harus duduk setelah dia pergi, begitu?"

"Hn."

Kulihat Naruto mulai menertawakan kebiasaan anehku ini. Biar saja. Mungkin Naruto tidak tahu kalau kebiasaanku bukan hanya itu. Karena aku juga selalu meminjam buku yang baru dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan, membeli menu makan siang yang sama dengannya di kantin, menjadi orang pertama yang menghapus tulisannya di papan tulis, dan membantunya menjawab pertanyaan sulit dikala dia mempresentasikan sesuatu di depan kelas.

_Well,_ kalau kalian berpikir aku jatuh cinta pada gadis super culun, kutu buku polos, ketua komite disiplin, ranking satu, atau tipikal anak teladan lainnya; kalian salah besar, pemirsa. Karena gadis impianku itu… hmmm bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Dia terkenal dengan paras cantiknya yang tak tertandingi, juga sifat sombong dan angkuhnya yang sanggup menginjak harga diri orang lain dalam sekejap, dia dibenci banyak orang di sekolah ini karena kelakuannya, dan dia tidak pernah menyukaiku karena menurutnya aku ini masih di bawah standarnya.

Unik, bukan? Tidak akan ada gadis seperti dirinya di tempat lain. Karena dia adalah—

"_Teme,_ itu dia di sana!"

"Mana?" aku tidak peduli pada lamunanku lagi, aku langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah pada koridor lantai dua. Terlihat jelas dari kantin bawah sini, dia sedang menyapa angin di depan pintu kelas kami sendirian. Seperti biasa, dia memang _always lonely._ Dan tanpa disengaja, dalam jarak radius sepuluh meter ini pandangan mataku bertemu dengannya.

_**Deg!**_

Dia melihatku, aku tahu gerakan bibirnya mengucapkan _'Hai, Sasuke'_ padaku. Spontan aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain seiring debaran jantungku yang makin menggila kala melihat senyumnya yang jelita.

"_Teme,_ dia menyapa kita. Lihat, dia dadah-dadah segala." Cerewet sekali Naruto ini, aku juga masih punya mata yang sangat normal! "Sudah-sudah, jangan dihiraukan. Nanti kita malah dikira temannya." gerutu Naruto lagi. Kupingku sedikit memanas mendengarnya bicara demikian, bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak terima gadisku diperlakukan seolah tidak boleh punya teman.

"Tidak ada yang salah darinya, _dobe._ Dia hanya berbeda dari yang lain." sanggahku mantap.

"Apanya yang tidak salah? Berapa kali dia mendapat kasus di sekolah ini, heh? Bertengkar dengan anak sekolah lain, mem_bully_ adik kelas, membawa benda-benda yang pantas dirazia, membuat skandal dengan pacar-pacar orang, bahkan dia pernah menggaet Kakashi-_sensei_ terang-terangan sampai hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Kau pikir semua itu tidak salah? Kau gila, _teme._ Apa _sih_ yang kau suka dari gadis bengal sepertinya?" yap, lagi-lagi Uzumaki Naruto menceramahiku soal _'dia'_. Ini sudah biasa.

"Dia benar-benar tipeku, _dobe._ Dia liar seperti kucing tanpa tuan, dia kuat dan tidak pernah lemah pada orang lain, dia sanggup membuatku kacau hanya dengan kedipan matanya yang eksotis. Atas nama langit dan bumi aku bersumpah suatu saat nanti aku yang akan menaklukannya. Aku akan menjadi alasannya untuk berubah dan menjadi milikku, akulah yang akan menjadi rantai pengikatnya. Kau tunggu saja." ikrarku serius dan hanya dibalas mimik muntah oleh Naruto. Aku tahu aku memang lebay, tapi sungguh aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aku sudah menargetkan untuk mendapatkannya, paling tidak sebelum kelulusan nanti dia harus sudah mencium pipiku di depan umum.

.

.

#####

.

.

Di dalam kelas, selama belajar pun aku selalu menatapnya. Aku tahu dia tidak bodoh, dia cukup pintar untuk tidak perlu memperhatikan sensei yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Dia terus sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri di bawah meja. Sesekali dia memergoki tatapanku, dan dia langsung memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi seraya menyembunyikan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan, hah?" oh _shit,_ kenapa malah aku yang ketahuan?! Padahal aku sudah mencari posisi paling pas yang pastinya menjadi _blind spot_ bagi Asuma-_sensei!_ Tapi…

"_Gomen,_ _Sensei_. Aku akan lebih memperhatikan dari sekarang." balasku datar.

"Kerjakan soal ini. Jangan membawa bukumu!" bentaknya lagi. Guru sialan, berniat mempermainkanku, eh? Baik. Dia jual aku beli. Ku melangkahkan kaki mendekati papan tulis dan mengambil sebatang kapur untuk mengisi soal matematika yang _Sensei_ berikan. Ini tidak sulit, aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit dan segera kembali ke tempat dudukku semula diiringi tatapan kagum dari seluruh teman-teman kelasku.

"Jangan mentang-mentang sudah pintar lalu kau seenaknya mengabaikan pelajaran. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, Uchiha." Kuterima mentah-mentah semua omelan guru berjambang tebal itu. Untungnya bel tanda pulang sekolah segera berdering keras. Akhirnya oh akhirnya, siksa neraka ini berakhir juga. Semua murid tampak merapikan tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Tak terkecuali _'dia'_, dia terlihat terburu-buru dan setengah berlari menyusuri koridor kelas.

Sementara diriku tidak langsung pulang, aku menunggu kelas sepi untuk menjalankan tugas piket harianku dan langsung menghampiri meja _'dia'_ sebagai area pertama yang harus kubersihkan. Sepuluh menit kuhabiskan hanya untuk menyapu dan mengelap tempat duduknya saja sampai mengkilap bersih, setelah itu aku langsung menyambar tasku dan berniat pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Terserah apa kata si ketua kelas, nyatanya setiap kali aku piket yang kubersihkan pasti hanya tempat duduk _'dia'_ saja. Yang lain? Cih, _no way!_

Aa… aku ingat aku ada janji sepulang sekolah ini. Kekasihku saat ini—adik kelasku—mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Tidak masalah jika dia ingin diantar, aku pun berjalan ke lantai satu menghampiri kelasnya di ujung dan mendapati dirinya tidak menungguku sesuai janji. Hey, kemana dia? Firasatku berubah tidak enak saat salah satu temannya berlari ke arahku dengan nafas yang tersengal dan raut cemas aslinya.

"Uchiha-_senpai!_ Tolong Sara! D-Dia sedang dihukum seorang kakak kelas di kamar mandi!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi aku segera berlari kencang ke arah kamar mandi wanita menyusul kekasihku yang sepertinya sedang dalam bahaya. Siapa yang berani menghukum kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke? Apa salahnya? Setahuku Sara gadis baik-baik dan penurut. Aku langsung menerobos kerumunan anak-anak di depan pintu kamar mandi dan mencari-cari sosok Sara.

Dan dua bola mata kelamku seketika terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat gadis yang baru kupacari dua hari itu kini sudah terlihat acak-acakan. Dengan rambutnya yang sudah tergunting asal-asalan dan air mata yang menganak sungai, dia menangis memohon ampun pada sosok yang menyiksanya.

"Hentikan! Jangan sentuh dia!" tanganku menghentak tangan orang itu yang hampir saja memukul Sara lagi. Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku saat melihat kilatan amarah dari mata bening itu tertuju padaku. Ya… sosok yang menghukum Sara saat ini… adalah _'dia'_, gadis pujaanku—si preman sekolah.

"Oh, jadi dia pacarmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kuasa.

"Ya. Jangan sampai aku juga berbuat kasar padamu." jawabku tegas. Sungguh, menatap wajahnya yang beringas itu membuatku muak. Harusnya kau tersenyum padaku, bukan menatapku dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu!

"Lain kali, bilang pada pacarmu itu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku. Aku tidak suka padanya. Dan jangan harap karena dia pacarmu maka aku akan mengampuninya." tepat sesudah dia mengatakan kalimat peringatan itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku beserta Sara yang masih menangis dalam ruangan bernuansa lembab ini.

_**Drap drap drap drap drap!**_

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti sampah begitu saja, aku segera mengejar langkah _'dia'_ yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi ini. Dia berjalan sangat cepat dan menyerobot jalan semua orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Aku menarik lengannya, memaksanya berbalik ke arahku dan menatapku. Ratusan pasang mata murid sekolah ini melihat kami, kami yang sama-sama tersulut emosi dan menguarkan aura membunuh yang kuat. Saling berdiri dengan angkuhnya menantang adrenalin.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Uchiha Sasuke!" berontaknya berusaha melepas cengkeraman tanganku.

"Tidak akan."

"Apa urusanmu?! Kau mau aku melanjutkan yang tadi, hah?"

"Silakan. Kalau kau ingin memukul Sara, pukul aku." Kutatap matanya penuh ketajaman. Aku bisa melihat dia meragu dan terkejut sesaat setelah menerima tatapan dinginku. Kurasakan tangannya mulai melemas dan kulepaskan juga cengkeramanku padanya. "Ingat, kau ini perempuan. Jangan berbuat kasar pada orang la—"

_**PLAAKK!**_

"_Astaga, Uchiha-senpai!"_

"_Ya Tuhan, berani sekali gadis itu memukul pangeran kita!"_

Kudengar beberapa orang tengah membicarakanku. Terserah, tapi pipiku... terasa ... sangat sangat perih. Jadi dia... _menamparku...?_ Aku tidak percaya ini. Beginikah rasanya dipermalukan seseorang yang kau sukai? Dimana aku sangat berharap dia akan mencium pipiku di depan umum, bukan menampar seperti ini! "Sudah kubilang, jaga kelakuanmu!" Aku menggeram dan menarik paksa tubuhnya mendekat. Bisa kutangkap ekspresi kesakitan dari mukanya. Tahan sebentar, Nona. Ini pelajaran buatmu.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchih—"

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya?! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah!" sadar aku mulai kehilangan kendali, kutarik lengannya yang semula kupegang kuat. Aku menyeretnya menuju parkiran dan menghempaskannya pada jok mobilku. Kunyalakan mesin mobilku dan segera melesat jauh dari sekolah ini. Dia terus menatapku bingung sementara diriku berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sengaja aku tak menyahuti semua pertanyaannya, pikiranku masih terlalu kalut untuk berkata-kata.

Baik aku maupun dia, kami sama-sama tidak menyangka hari ini juga akan mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Kami yang biasanya tidak pernah bicara lebih dari dua kalimat, kini saling melempar makian dan ancaman dengan begitu lancarnya. Dia sangat keras kepala, dia terus menyanggah ucapanku yang sebenarnya berguna untuk introspeksi dirinya. Bahkan dia berani menertawakanku sekarang, apa-apaan itu?

"Hahahahaa… kau menceramahiku? Lihat dirimu sendiri, Sasuke. Kau hanyalah laki-laki brengsek tukang bergonta-ganti pacar yang hobinya menghabiskan uang orang tuamu itu. Kau memang tidak melukai orang secara fisik, tapi kau melukai orang lewat perasaannya. Siapa yang lebih parah sekarang, hah? Sebenarnya aku juga gerah melihat kebiasaanmu itu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa memberimu pelajaran sekarang juga."

_**Ckiiiiiiitt!**_

Refleks aku menginjak rem mobilku dan berhenti di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Aku tak bisa menahan seringaianku untuk menoleh ke arah gadis yang berani menantangku ini. Entah kenapa semakin bandel kelakuannya aku justru semakin tertarik padanya. "Kau ingin memberiku pelajaran? Buktikan ucapanmu." tantangku padanya.

"Apa?"

"Benar, aku hanyalah laki-laki brengsek tukang bergonta-ganti pacar yang hobinya menghabiskan uang orang tuaku. Aku memang tidak melukai orang secara fisik sepertimu, tapi aku melukai orang lewat perasaannya. Kita sama-sama memiliki sifat buruk, semua orang tahu itu. Karena itu, buktikan padaku kalau **kau **sendiri bisa membuatku bertahan tanpa harus melirik wanita lain, tanpa harus melukai perasaan siapapun. Kau tahu kau punya kemampuan untuk memikatku, bukan?" Demi Tuhan, walaupun saat ini ucapan dan ekspresiku super tengil, aku merasakan debaran jantung yang tak terdefinisi ritme dan intonasinya saat melihat gadis impianku terkejut dan wajah cantiknya terhiasi rona merah atas ucapanku barusan.

Dia tak kunjung menjawab juga, mata indah itu sedang tenggelam dalam iris _onyx_-ku yang terus mengintimidasinya tanpa ampun. Sedikit lagi, kau pasti tunduk padaku, Nona preman.

"Kau pasti sengaja ingin mempermainkanku saja. Maaf, aku tidak tertarik pada permainanmu, Uchiha Sasuke." _Well done, Baby_. Kau memang bukan gadis gampangan, aku suka sifat jual mahalmu itu. Dan kali ini aku tak bisa lagi menghalau tawa renyahku menatapnya yang berekspresi kesal nan gugup. Menyenangkan sekali ternyata bisa menggodamu seperti ini. "Heey, siapa yang mempermainkanmu? Aku serius. Apa susahnya bilang 'iya'? Kau takut tidak bisa mengalahkan egoku? Aku akan sedikit menurunkannya untukmu, tapi kau juga harus mengubah sikapmu padaku. Aa... ralat—mengubah sikapmu pada semua orang."

"Apa hakmu menuntut seperti itu? Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik padamu." elaknya lagi. Benar-benar keras kepala. Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini saja perbincangan ngelanturku. Bodohnya aku, mana mungkin dia tertarik dengan tawaranku? Sial… kulajukan lagi mobilku ke arah jalan rumahnya, ini sudah memasuki area kompleksnya dan hanya menunggu dua belokan lagi aku akan selesai mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat.

"Sudah sampai, turunlah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanyanya heran. Oh ayolah, aku menyukaimu sejak kelas satu. Tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu jalan rumahmu, bodoh. "Aku… hanya pernah kebetulan lewat sini sekali." Spontan aku tercengang sendiri dengan jawaban konyolku. Hey, lidah. Tidak bisakah kau bekerja sama dengan otakku barang sekali saja?! Ingin rasanya aku menghantam kepalaku sendiri ke stir mobil.

"Hanya dalam sekali lewat kau sudah hafal jalan beserta belokan rumit rumahku ini?!" kulihat dia mendenguskan tawanya dan menepuk pundakku. Oh tidak, jangan tatapan itu lagi. Aku takkan sanggup melihatnya lebih dari dua de—

"Kalau begitu aku setuju dengan tantanganmu."

Eh?

"Menaklukan pria brengsek bukan hal yang sulit buatku. Termasuk dirimu, aku pasti takkan membiarkan matamu itu melirik orang lain." Kurasakan telunjuk lentiknya menyusuri gestur rahang tegasku dan berhenti di daguku yang lancip. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawahku pelan, entah maksudnya apa. Mau ciuman, hm? "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kau mampu bertahan lama dengan sifat burukku sendiri, Sasuke. Sayang sekali, bukan?"

"Aku bisa," sambungku cepat, "aku akan membangunmu dari awal, mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya bersikap anggun dan hormat pada orang lain. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Aku bersedia menjadi pelampiasan sifatmu yang seperti apapun, asalkan kau tetap di sisiku..." kudekatkan bibirku dengan wajahnya, dia grogi dan kikuk—aku tahu itu. Perlahan dia mengatupkan dua matanya rapat menunggu aksiku selanjutnya. Tapi semua niat mesumku langsung buyar saat ku menelisik detil setiap komposisi wajahnya yang menawan itu. Kulit putih mulusnya, mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, pipi meronanya, dan bibir ranumnya, di mataku dialah yang paling sempurna. Dia terlalu manis untuk langsung dimakan, lebih baik simpan saja dulu semauku.

Kudaratkan kecupan singkat di dahinya yang tertutup poni. Dia membuka matanya lagi dan menatapku dalam diam. Kubelai halus pipinya yang tembam dan meminta maaf atas sikap kerasku padanya di sekolah tadi. Yah… lelaki _gentle_ harus berani meminta maaf, bukan? Senyumnya kembali merekah untukku, dia membuka pintu mobilku dan langsung masuk menuju rumahnya yang besar. Selepas kemudian aku merasakan ponselku bergetar, seseorang dengan nomor tak dikenal mengirim pesan untukku.

'_Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke. Ingat, besok pagi jemput aku seperti kau memperlakukan pacar-pacarmu pada umumnya. Kalau tidak, kesepakatan kita batal!'_

Sudut bibirku terangkat pasti membacanya. Hey, darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku? Aku sendiri tak kunjung mendapatkan nomornya setelah sekian lama bertanya sana-sini. Kuketik langsung balasanku saat itu juga sebelum akhirnya aku membawa mobilku pulang ke rumahku sendiri. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, jika dia memang sudah sering berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang sama brengseknya denganku, lalu kenapa tadi dia harus gugup di depanku? Senyumnya yang tadi itu juga, belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dimanapun.

Ah... bantu aku, _Kami-sama..._ kuharap dia juga tersenyum seperti tadi saat membaca balasan pesanku untuknya. Ya, memang hanya untuknya...

.

.

'_Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun', dan aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti gadis kesayanganku. Deal?'_

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Fufufuu… terima kasih sudah baca fic ku yang ini sampai bawah :3 ehm… bisakah kamu menebak siapa gadis impian Sasuke di sini? Hayoooo XD chapter depan pasti si gadis ada lagi dan ratingnya—ehm—masih kupikir-pikir. Yosh! Mind to Review?


	2. Phase 2 : You

_Do you ever know? I always pay my attention to you_

_._

_._

_You fulfill my eyesight everywhere_

_._

_._

_But now I think, it's not only me who stare at you anytime_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Dearest Flower**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Phase 2 : You

.

.

.

.

_**Cip cip cip cip cip…**_

Hmm, apa aku terlalu pagi?

Kulirik lagi arloji _limited edition_ yang setia melingkar dengan elegan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Ini masih jam tujuh kurang seperempat, semangat sekali diriku?

Ehm. Mungkin fenomena langka ini bisa dimasukkan dalam buku catatan _Guinness Book of World Record_ dan didaftarkan ke museum dunia, dengan perihal: Aku—Uchiha Sasuke—menjemput seorang gadis untuk berangkat sekolah pagi bersama-sama. Aku bersandar santai pada pintu mobilku di seberang pagar rumahnya menunggu 'dia' keluar. Sesekali kuintip lagi kaca spion mobilku untuk memastikan tidak ada noda apapun di wajah beningku, kulit cabe nangkring di gigiku, atau sekedar merapikan cuatan rambut maha kerenku ini.

Oke, lama-lama bosan juga sendirian di sini, tapi aku tak sampai hati untuk memintanya buru-buru keluar _via SMS_. Biarkan saja dia berdandan dulu, karena aku lebih sudi menunggunya lama daripada nilai cantiknya harus berkurang gara-gara ketidaksabaranku ini. Kulipat dua lenganku sembari merencanakan kalimat apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya sebagai pembuka hari ini.

Aku cinta padamu_ now_ _and forever after?_ Aku sangat merindukanmu semalaman hingga susah tidur? Atau… Sepulang sekolah mari kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya?

"_Tch!"_

Lidahku otomatis berdecih atas kegombalan otakku sendiri. Ingat, Sasuke. 'Dia' bukan seperti pacar-pacarmu yang biasanya, kalimat basi seperti itu tidak akan mempan menembus _firewall _miliknya. Mungkin aku hanya akan dianggap angin lewat, atau bahasa kerennya adalah anjing menggombal wanita berlalu...? _No no no no._

_**Greekkk~**_

Suara itu! Kepalaku refleks menoleh ke arah pagar rumahnya yang tergeser dan 'dia' muncul juga. Astaga, Tuhan... dia terlihat _sweet and fresh_ pagi ini. Rambut panjangnya diikat rapi dengan aksen pita merah di atasnya, _blazer_ seragamnya juga sengaja tak dikancing mempertontonkan bentuk perut langsingnya yang dibalut kemeja putih, rok biru kotak-kotaknya yang pendek pun menyajikan adegan dua paha mulus sedang bergerak _slow motion_ mendekatiku.

Oh… udara, dimanakah udara? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pengap begini, hah?

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke."

Pandanganku benar-benar terpaku pada pesona indahnya, bahkan dua rahangku pun tak mampu lagi menutup rapat. Sial, berlebihan sekali aku ini.

_Tapi... dia memang cantik._

Kulihat dia tersenyum dengan sedikit mengangkat dagunya yang tirus. Telapak tangan halusnya menyangga rahang bawahku dan secara tak langsung dia memaksaku untuk menutup mulut. Rasanya seperti bermimpi saat dua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang kaku disertai tatapan matanya yang mengerling manja.

Oh, gadis nakal. Sedang menggodaku, eh? Bukankah kemarin tangan itu kau pakai untuk menamparku di sekolah?

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sok manis begini?" tanyaku seraya menyentuh dua pinggulnya yang aduhai. Dia tak menjawab, tapi justru semakin mendekatkan tubuh rampingnya padaku hingga aku bisa mencium wangi parfum _tutti frutti_ dari lehernya yang jenjang. Hey... apa maksudnya ini? Dia menatapku lurus-lurus tanpa berkedip. Iris kelamku pun otomatis membesar dan sedikit-sedikit aku memundurkan wajahku. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku langsung lemas seketika dengan sikap intensnya.

"Soal permintaanmu yang kemarin, aku belum terbiasa memanggil orang lain dengan sufiks _–kun_. Kau tidak marah, 'kan?"

"….."

Lihatlah matanya itu, sungguh indah...

"Heey jawab aku, bodoh! Jangan diam saja!"

dan bibirnya itu, entah pakai apa bisa terlihat berminyak, licin dan kenyal. Hmm... semua gerakannya terlihat _slow motion_ di mataku...

.

.

_**Dag dig dug...**_

Oh tidak. Jantungku mulai tidak beres.

.

Kumohon, jangan lebih mendekat lagi dari ini.

"Sasuke...? Kau marah? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya semakin memajukan wajah cantiknya. Mati aku.

"….."

.

_**Dag dig dug...**_

.

Mundur...

Mundur dan jangan dekati aku lagi. Kau tahu? Tampang penasaranmu itu sama sekali tidak membantuku. Kulihat dahinya sempat mengernyit saat menangkap adanya getaran-getaran gelisah dari bibirku, aku kesulitan bicara dibuatnya...

"Hm? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya polos.

_**Dag dig dug...**_

"Ppp... a-aah...," demi Tuhan, sejak kapan aku jadi gagap begini?!

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi yang justru membuatku semakin sesak napas dan mengepalkan tangan. Rileks, Sasuke, rileks... dia bukan ingin menciummu. Tapi...

"Pp—ngggg... mmm..., ck!"

AAAAAAARRRGHHHHH! Brengsek! Lidahku, apa lidahku menderita kelumpuhan sementara?!

"Heh, kau kenapa, Sasuke?! Kurang minum?" kulihat ia mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuhku dan malah membuka tasnya sendiri mencarikan air minum untukku. Sungguh ini sangat memalukan, aku yang biasanya super percaya diri di depan anak perempuan bisa-bisanya jadi terlihat idiot seperti ini!

"T-Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa." sergahku menahan botol air minum yang diberikannya. Susah payah aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Ternyata memulai pembicaraan dengannya masih saja sulit untukku, kebiasaan ini belum juga berubah sejak dulu. Padahal kemarin kami bertengkar dengan begitu lancarnya.

Kubukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan dia mulai mengikuti arahanku untuk masuk. Begitu kami berdua sudah berada dalam mobil, dia menahan lenganku sesaat sebelum aku melajukan kendaraanku ini. Sial, apalagi sekarang?

"Aku masih penasaran, Sasuke. Sebenarnya tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

_**Glek!**_

GGAAAAAAAH! Benar-benar, rasanya aku ingin segera melambaikan tangan ke kamera jika ada! Kenapa dia membahasnya lagi?!

"A-Aku...," kualihkan pandanganku darinya demi memperlancar suaraku sendiri, tarik napas dalam-dalam, "tadi itu... mmn...," apa yang harus kukatakan?!

"Apa, _sih?!_ Jangan bertele-tele, kau membuat kesabaranku habis saja!" gertaknya tak sabaran. Sekilas aku melirik wajah kesalnya dan tiba-tiba saja kalimat aneh meluncur dari mulut bodohku ini…

"P-Ponimu itu, sudah panjang."

"Hah?"

"….."

Bodoh. Memang.

_**Krik Krik Krik Krik…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kami-sama,_ aku menyerah…!

.

.

#####

.

.

Masih tegang untuk berbicara duluan, aku memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa dengannya selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Sebenarnya—aku ingin dia berinisiatif untuk mengajakku berbincang atau sekedar basa-basi semata. Tapi ternyata... dia betah diam-diaman denganku begini! Asli, dia jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selalu mengajakku berbicara mulai dari obrolan basi sampai obrolan mentah. Sumpah demi apapun, pikiranku terus tidak bisa tenang setiap berada di sampingnya.

Sementara dia? Bisa-bisanya dia bertampang cuek bebek begitu... apa dia tidak sadar jika saat ini di sebelahnya ada manusia paling keren seantero Tokyo, huh? Sesampai di sekolah, langkah kakiku pun menjadi kian lesu tatkala dia masih tak mengajakku bicara. Hah... minimal dia tanya apa kek, jangan perlakukan aku seperti manusia transparan begini.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?" Yes! Akhirnya!

"Sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan di mobilmu."

Lalu? Mmh... perasaanku sungguh tidak enak. Jangan bilang dia akan meminta—

"Cepat ambilkan. Aku tunggu kau di kelas saja."

Kulayangkan tatapan protesku padanya, kenapa aku justru diperlakukan seperti pembantunya? Belum sempat aku membantah dia sudah pergi menaiki tangga menuju kelas kami. Malas-malasan aku pun berbalik menuju parkiran LAGI demi menuruti permintaannya yang kurang ajar. Sabar, Sasuke... sabar ... cinta memang butuh pengorbanan.

Aku mengeluarkan kunci mobilku dari saku dan membuka pintu tempat dimana 'dia' tadi duduk. Kutelusuri setiap sudut interior kendaraan kesayanganku ini namun tak juga melihat adanya benda bernama _'ponsel'._

Tepat saat tanganku sedang asyik mengubek-ubek dasbor, kurasakan kantong celanaku bergetar. Kuambil juga _gadget_ canggih milikku itu dan tanganku langsung mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat kala mataku membaca pesan yang tertulis di layarnya.

'_Tidak jadi, Sasuke. Ternyata ada di tasku.'_

_WTF! _GRRRRRRRHHH SIIIAAAAAAAALLLL!

Kalian puas menertawakanku, eh?

.

.

#####

.

.

Dengan muka kusut dan mulut yang tak henti berkomat-kamit, aku menggeser pintu kelasku tanpa santai dan langsung melirik tajam tempat duduk 'dia'. Bagus, dia tidak ada. Kemana si tukang perintah itu?

_**Braakkk!**_

"_Cepat pindah, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Nah, itu dia suaranya. Sepertinya dia berada di balik kerumunan teman-teman yang sedang mengerubungi tempat dudukku. Sedang apa mereka semua?

"_Che,_ seenak jidat kau main suruh-suruh. Aku bukan anakmu-_ttebayo!" _itu... suara si _dobe_, kan? Aku membelah kerumunan itu dengan penasaran, dan WOW! Dia... dengan seksinya sedang meletakkan satu kakinya ke atas meja teman sebelahku—Naruto. Tangannya melipat mantap di dada dan muka sohornya tak lepas dari gaya preman terminal khasnya itu. "Ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Teme! Si Kimberly_ ini menyuruhku tukar tempat duduk dengannya. Bantu aku mengusirnya cepat!" tuntut Naruto tak sabar. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Naruto dan aku menyebutnya '_Kimberly_'. _Well,_ kalian hanya akan tahu jawabannya jika suka menonton serial Power Rangers waktu kecil. Sesaat hatiku terasa bimbang, mana yang harus kubela? Sahabatku atau... dia?

"Aku ingin duduk di samping Sasuke! Kau pindah saja ke tempatku sana!" sontak semua anak kelas terkejut atas perkataan 'dia'. Dia… ingin duduk di sebelahku?

Sip. Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung mengambil _start_ awal untuk menggusur Naruto dari bangkunya sendiri. Kuambil tas milik Naruto yang bertengger di pinggir meja dan kupindah dengan cepat ke tempat duduk 'dia' di pojok belakang. Selesai menggusur, sekarang tinggal merancang konspirasi saja dengan Naruto yang masih bingung.

"_Temeeeee~!_ Kenapa malah jadi aku yang dikorbankan?!"

"_Dobe,_ ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." isyaratku implisit.

Kujelaskan padanya mulai dari A sampai Z proses _jadian_ ku dengan 'dia'. Awalnya Naruto mengira aku hanya membual, tapi ia keburu menyadari kebiasaanku yang takkan main-main setiap membahas si 'dia'. Aku juga sempat dicap sebagai sahabat yang tidak setia kawan olehnya karena aksi penggusuranku barusan. Memang benar, karena aku lebih mementingkan prinsip setia kawin daripada setia kawan.

"Jadi, _teme_... dia mau pacaran denganmu hanya karena merasa ini tantanganmu, bukan?" tanyanya mengelus dagu. Serius.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Apa kau yakin kau akan bahagia dengannya...? Maksudku, ekhm—sebuah hubungan tanpa didasari rasa cinta apa bisa membawamu pada kebahagiaan? Yang kau rasakan saat ini hanyalah kepuasan sesaat, _teme._ Untuk kedepannya apa pernah kau pikirkan konsekuensinya? Jangan sampai kau terjebak dalam perangkapmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa inti pembicaraanmu." sahutku sekenanya.

"Ck! Kalau sampai kapanpun dia tak juga membalas perasaanmu, apa kau akan tetap melanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya? Kau tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya, bisa saja dia hanya menganggap semua ini main-ma—"

"**Kalian sedang membicarakanku?"**

_**Glek!**_

Sss … Suara horror itu, sejak kapan 'dia' ada di sini? Jangan-jangan dia mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Naruto?!

Gawat seribu gawat. Kami berdua menoleh patah-patah padanya. Lihat, dia sudah berkacak pinggang dengan matanya yang memicing curiga. Mampuslah awak kali ini…

"Simpan saja ocehanmu itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku yang menjalani hubungan ini dengan Sasuke. Apa masalahmu, heh? Kau cemburu? Tidak suka? Mau protes, ha?! Bilang saja padaku!" Mulai lagi… dia mendorong-dorong bahu naruto hingga tubuh sahabatku itu terhimpit ke tembok. Aku mendesah malas menonton adegan todong-menodong ini. Mata cantik itu terus saja memelototi Naruto yang sudah pasang tampang siap menangis. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melerai mereka berdua.

"Dengar ya, kumis kucing. Jangan campuri hubungan kami atau aku ak—" belum _finish_ ancaman itu keluar dari bibir manisnya, aku segera menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke kelas. Dia menatapku penasaran dan kujawab dengan tatapan _'jaga sikapmu atau aku akan marah'_. Bisa kutangkap ekspresi manyunnya saat itu, aku tahu dia kecewa berat karena aku tak membelanya di depan Naruto. Karena kupikir apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga...

Tapi ... aku lebih yakin pada diriku sendiri. Aku pasti **bisa** membuat 'dia' jatuh cinta padaku. Sudah kurancang sedemikian rupa _planning_-ku padanya, dan berdasarkan perhitungan memakai rumus Einstein dan Newton, prediksi kegagalan usahaku hanya sebatas 0,2 persen. Bagus sekali, bukan?

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke. Kau memang tidak menyayangiku."

Eh?

.

.

#####

.

.

_**Tap tap tap tap…**_

"Jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Hn,"

"Sana pergi! Apa aku harus mengadu pada _Sensei?"_

"Kau kenapa?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

"….."

Kepalaku sekarang benar-benar pusing. Dia... tanpa sebab yang pasti marah padaku. Seharian ini aku terus dibentak-bentaknya. Di kelas, di kantin, di perpustakaan, dia terus mendelikku tajam seolah aku ini musuh besarnya. Oh ayolah, ini hanya masalah sepele. Kenapa gara-gara ucapan Naruto saja dia ngambek sampai segitunya? Ini baru hari pertama dalam status hubungan kami tapi sudah diwarnai konflik tak jelas. Aku pun terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf padanya, lagipula memangnya apa salahku?

Kuperhatikan dirinya yang sedang piket sepulang sekolah, dia tampak menyapu asal-asalan. Bahkan debu-debu dan sampah dari sapunya sengaja dikumpulkan di bawah mejaku—bukan di serokan, apa maksudnya itu? Kesal karena terus diacuhkan, aku beranjak meninggalkannya dan memutuskan untuk menuju ruang ganti. Kupikir dia tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya dia mau buka mulut juga.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya merengut.

"Hn. Aku ada latihan futsal sore ini. Kau pulang saja duluan." jawabku tak kalah acuh. Raut kecewa semakin tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya, kenapa? Kecewa tidak bisa pulang bersamaku, hm?

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak mau pulang denganmu." Tanpa pamit ataupun cium tangan, dia langsung berbalik badan meninggalkanku di koridor. Sial! Kenapa pemikiranku tentangnya selalu saja salah? Dia benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Aku bergegas mengganti baju seragamku dengan kaos futsal yang kubawa. Dengan penampilan super _sporty_ aku melangkah memasuki lapangan diiringi teriakan gadis-gadis cantik _supporter_ setiaku. Belum lagi para _cheerleaders_ mengirimkan senyum-senyum genitnya padaku. Hn, ini saat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan emosiku yang sejak tadi tertahan. Aku akan mencetak banyak gol untuk memuaskan para penggemarku itu.

_**Priiiiit!**_

Peluit sudah berbunyi, aku bersiap di posisiku sebagai _striker_ dari timku. Aku bisa mendengar jelas ejaan huruf dari kata 'Sasuke' membahana di seluruh lapangan. Sesekali kulirik bangku penonton, dan mereka akan semakin riuh begitu melihat tampang letihku yang seksi ini. Lari, lari dan lari... tanpa kenal lelah aku terus menggiring si kulit bundar menuju gawang.

"_Waooow! Uchiha Sasuke mencetak gol pembuka! Skor sementara 1-0!"_

Sorak sorai penonton makin keras berkat aksiku barusan. Perlu diketahui kali ini aku bermain dengan emosi yang menggebu, pantas saja jika tidak ada pemain yang bisa menghalauku. Mengingat ekspresi marahnya itu, membuat kakiku ingin menendang bola keras-keras tanpa ampun. Menyebalkan.

_**DWASH!**_

"_Kyaaaaaaa! Sasuke-kun kakkoiiii!"_

Dalam babak pertama ini entah sudah berapa gol yang kucetak, aku tak menghitungnya. Pikiranku tidak bisa fokus, sedikitpun tidak. Karena dia... selalu berhasil melintas dalam benakku. Apa dia masih marah padaku? Apa dia sudah sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik orang selama perjalanan? Atau jangan-jangan, dia justru diantar pulang oleh laki-laki lain?!

"_Kuso!"_ teriakku keras ketika gelandang tim lain datang memblokir seranganku.

Bodoh sekali aku ini! Kenapa aku tidak bisa meminta maaf padanya? Apa sulitnya mengucapkan satu kata saja padanya, heh?! Sial! Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana posisi bola sekarang hingga akhirnya—

"Sasuke, awas!"

_**DUASSSHH!**_

"AAARRGHH!" aku meringis hebat menahan perih di mukaku. Bola yang kucari-cari daritadi ternyata mendarat sempurna di wajahku yang penuh perawatan ini.

Kurang ajar, siapa yang menendang barusan, eh? Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, mataku berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Belum lagi kurasakan darah mengalir deras dari lubang hidungku, aku tak kuasa menahan berat badanku lagi. Tubuhku jatuh terkulai di atas rumput dan beberapa teman setimku mulai panik mengerubungiku. Kuabsen wajah mereka satu-satu, semuanya menatapku khawatir. Separah apa kondisiku memangnya?

"_HEH, GENDUT! KAU INI BISA MAIN BOLA TIDAK SIH?!"_

"_G-Gomenasai, tadi aku sudah bilang akan mengoper pada Sasuke-senp—"_

"_AAH ALASAN! Matamu buta ya?! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana gawang mana muka Sasuke, hah?!"_

Ya Tuhan... apakah serangan bola tadi juga mengenai syaraf pendengaranku? Bagaimana bisa aku mendengar suara 'dia' menggema di sekitar sini? Suara khasnya saat membentak orang mengalahkan berisiknya suara penonton, benarkah dia ada di sini? Bukannya dia sudah pulang daritadi?

"_Sasuke, Sasuke kau baik-baik saja...? Hei! Buka matamuuuu!"_ kudengar rengekan manjanya mengguncang tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, dan benar saja. Dia... ada di sini. Di sampingku dengan guratan cemasnya yang tak dibuat-buat. Semua orang refleks menyingkir darinya. Terang saja, siapapun yang mendekat pasti kecipratan amarah buasnya. Tapi lain ceritanya denganku, aku mendapat perlakuan spesial darinya kali ini. Dia menyeka darah dari hidungku dengan sapu tangan putihnya, pun telapak tangan halusnya dengan telaten terus mengusap keningku yang penuh keringat.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, _sih... Sasuke no baka!"_

Astaga, entah dapat kekuatan darimana, aku bisa mengangkat kembali tubuhku dan duduk di atas rumput lapangan. Sementara dia kembali berdiri tegap dan langsung mencengkeram baju Chouji. Ahh... dalam posisi seperti ini aku bisa menerawang warna celana dalam dibalik rok pendeknya yang berkibar. Merah—memang warna yang menantang. Sepertinya aku akan kembali mimisan dalam waktu dekat.

"Awas kau ya! Berani macam-macam pada Sasuke lagi kau akan berurusan denganku! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!"

_**Brukk!**_

Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Chouji kuat. Bagus... itu baru gadisku. Hajar dia, sayang... Aku pasti mendukungmu sepenuh hati.

"Aku benar-benar m-minta maaf, ampuni aku, _Senpai_..." _che_, tahu rasa kau adik kelas kurang diet. Inilah akibatnya jika sudah menendang bola ke wajahku. Beberapa menit kemudian permainan terpaksa dibubarkan berkat ancaman 'dia' pada ketua klub futsal kami—Inuzuka Kiba. Wajar saja jika ketua klub pun takut padanya. Karena 'dia' sendiri adalah ketua dari klub _karate_, _aikido_, sekaligus _taekwondo_ di sekolah ini. Siapa yang berani membantah perintah kekasihku yang perkasa itu, hm?

.

.

#####

.

.

"_BAKAYAROOOOOOO!"_

Di ruang UKS, kupingku terus menerima omelannya yang cerewet. Terbesit sedikit nada khawatir dari segala kalimat-kalimatnya walaupun sebagian besar kata-katanya adalah makian kasar untukku. Namun sebagai laki-laki yang sudah berpengalaman mencicipi berbagai jenis wanita, aku tahu pasti apa maksud omelannya ini. "Main bola juga pakai mata, Sasuke! Masa bola sebesar itu melayang kau tidak lihat?! Matamu minus berapa, _sih?"_

"Aku tidak bisa fokus tadi. Ini memang salahku." sahutku pasrah. Baru kali ini ada orang memarahiku keras-keras selain Ayahku. Dan hal ini cukup memalukan mengingat akulah pihak yang babak belur di sini. Sekesal apapun aku mendengar ocehannya, nyatanya hatiku senang juga dengan kemunculan dirinya di _timing_ yang tepat. Mungkin ada baiknya juga kalau aku bertanya padanya, sekalian minta maaf terkait kasus tadi pagi.

"Kupikir tadi... kau sudah pulang. Tidak kusangka kau ikut menontonku main futsal." Basa-basi aku memulai pembicaraan dan dia langsung diam membatu. _Good_, tepat sasaran rupanya. "Maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi pagi... aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat bermain tadi. Makanya, aku... beginilah, kau lihat sendiri, 'kan?" kualihkan pandanganku dari matanya yang berbinar. Aku terus menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal saat melirik wajahnya yang tersipu malu mendengar kata-kataku. Apakah habis ini dia masih akan memarahiku lagi?

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke... aku hanya tidak sependapat dengan yang diucapkan Naruto padamu. Makanya aku sedikit kesal... tapi," sejenak ia mengubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi garang, "kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dariku, ya! Kalau kau tidak fokus main ya sudah jangan paksakan dirimu, gegabah sekali jadi orang! Bagaimana kalau cederamu parah?!"

Aku terkekeh sendiri melihat sikapnya yang unik. Kurangkul pundaknya agar mendekat padaku dan kubisikkan kata terima kasih tepat di telinga kirinya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah dan buru-buru ia menjauhkan kepalaku dari sampingnya. Bisa malu juga dia ternyata... hmmm. Aku jadi semakin berniat menggodanya. Semoga saja dia setuju dengan ajakanku yang sedikit ekstreme ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ada acara, menginaplah di rumahku besok malam. Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakakku sedang pergi ke luar kota sampai tiga hari ke depan. Kau mau kan menemaniku?" Ayolah, katakan **iya** atau aku akan melompat ke jurang.

"Cih, memangnya aku ini pengasuhmu?! Kau minta saja orang lain." tolaknya mentah-mentah. Oh, sepertinya aku harus memancing emosinya dulu baru dia setuju.

"Orang lain? Jadi aku boleh membawa gadis lain ke rumah? Baiklah kalau kau yang—"

_**Grepp!**_

Tangan mungil itu membekap mulutku cepat memutus kalimatku. Ia menggeleng mantap sebagai tanda tak setuju atas ideku barusan. "Jadi? Kau mau kan, hm?" rayuku lagi. Beberapa saat kulihat wajahnya seperti ingin marah tapi tidak bisa, dan malah rona merah yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya saat aku menyeringai tampan padanya. Benar-benar seorang _tsundere_...

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau kau sampai berani macam-macam di belakangku! Kau siapkan saja makanan yang banyak di rumahmu."

Kalian lihat? Dia memang sasaran empuk untuk digoda.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

#plak *dibuang rame-rame ke jurang* fufufu selesai juga UAS ku yang nyebelin itu! Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan di rumahnya nanti kira-kira? Khukhukhuu... Aya ketawa-tiwi sendiri nih dengan tengilnya Sasuke astaga ya ampun nista banget lu, Sas. Yah udahlah, emang itu karakter dia yang kubuat di fic ini. Jadi? Sudahkah kalian tahu siapa gadis _tsundere_ yang dimaksud Sasuke? Petunjuknya udah eksplisit banget lho~ Terima kasih untuk reviewer chapter kemarin:

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, Gin no login, **nadialovely**, **FuRaHeart**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Gin Kazaha**, **Bunga Sakura**, **Lrynch Fruhling**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, **skyesphantom**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **poetri-chan**, **Momo Haruyuki**, Ruru, dwi345, **lhylia kiryu**, **bib bee 50**, **Nekomata Hanyou no Hime**, Novriani Safitri, dan para Guest serta silent readers jangan lupa repiu lagi yaa ^o^ _jaa ne!_ Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
